Question: Stephanie did 56 jumping jacks in the evening. Vanessa did 42 jumping jacks at night. How many fewer jumping jacks did Vanessa do than Stephanie?
Answer: Find the difference between Stephanie's jumping jacks and Vanessa's jumping jacks. The difference is $56 - 42$ jumping jacks. $56 - 42 = 14$.